Tus Latidos
by sandra hatake
Summary: Universo alterno. Por que aún cuando nunca la había visto frente a frente, sabía que solo ella era la indicada para él. /Feliz cumpleaños Kougami-san X'D


Increíblemente, subiré otro one shot hoy X'D No podía dejar esta fecha así, como si nada . (Para los que no saben, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kougami X'D) y pues… aunque sea con algo pequeño quería "celebrarlo" Espero les guste :3

Inspirada en la canción "Tus latidos" de "calibre 50" aunque yo usé la versión de Carlo Gless, está más bonita . En fin… aquí les dejo este mini Shot :3

_**Tus latidos…**_

Viernes 25 de Julio, año 2014.

"En un conjunto departamental del distrito de Shibuya-Tokio, se hallaron los cuerpos sin vida de dos primas de 20 y 14 años respectivamente, aparecieron en la bañadera, estaban desnudas y por el grado de descomposición que presentan, los médicos forenses estiman que la fecha del deceso es de aproximadamente dos meses, sin embargo, las víctimas fueron vistas con vida hacía solo 48 horas.

Las últimas personas en contacto con las víctimas fueron: La dueña del edificio en el que residían, el novio de la mayor de las víctimas y el médico que atendió a la menor de éstas por un resfriado. Los tres son considerados sospechosos pues estuvieron en contacto con las fallecidas horas antes del hallazgo.

Las autopsias revelan que ninguna de las mujeres ha ingerido toxinas y los cuerpos no muestran signos de enfermedad o accidente eléctrico. La causa de las muertes es hasta ahora desconocida".

Un cansado suspiro escapó de boca de Kougami Shinya mientras desordenaba sus oscuros cabellos con exasperación, el caso que tenía entre manos estaba lleno de vacíos y era casi imposible determinar a un culpable, peor aún, los tres sospechosos tenían una coartada perfecta, sin fisuras; estaba con las manos atadas y llevaba así cerca de un mes. Definitivamente, en momentos como esos pensaba que su madre tenía toda la razón, debió ser abogado en lugar de oficial.

Con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, el pelinegro trató de despejarse, necesitaba poner su mente en blanco y reorganizar todo el caso en su memoria, algo debía estar pasando por alto y tenía que encontrar rápidamente ese "algo" pues el tiempo se le estaba terminando. Decidido a continuar con su investigación, posó la vista en el computador frente a él y ciertamente hubiese continuado, eso claro, si el intermitente parpadeo de un mensaje entrante en la barra de tareas de su computador no hubiese interrumpido su concentración. Se recostó entonces contra el respaldo de su silla giratoria y estiró levemente el cuello, recorriendo luego con la vista la vacía oficina cerciorándose de que Gino, su mejor amigo y gruñón compañero, no estuviese cerca. Sabiéndose solo, Kougami no tardó en dejar de lado por unos minutos la escabrosa investigación, para abrir la ventana de mensajes en su perfil de Facebook, sonriendo sin remedio al leer al remitente de aquel mensaje.

-Siento responder hasta ahora, pero el maestro me confiscó el celular por estar hablando en clase, apenas pude lograr que me lo devolviera —Decían las primeras líneas, seguidas de algunos emoticones que expresaban de alguna forma el "arrepentimiento" del remitente. Ante esto, Kougami solo pudo sonreír— ¿Pero tu como estás? ¿Lograste resolver el caso que te encargaron? ¿Estas comiendo adecuadamente? Sé que son muchas preguntas a la vez y que debes estar muy ocupado como para responderlas, pero quería saber de ti Kougami-san ¡No hablamos hace dos días! Espero que nada malo haya ocurrido… y quería saber también… Aún está en pie lo de hoy ¿Cierto?

El oficial no pudo evitar sonreír. Estirando los brazos hacia arriba, sentía la energía volver a su cuerpo con solo aquellas palabras. Era ridículo que solo un par de oraciones pudiesen arreglar su día y, sin embargo, así era. Sin demorar más, se inclinó levemente sobre el teclado y comenzó a escribir una respuesta, una que claro, no podría terminar de redactar, pues la voz de su compañero resonó por toda la oficina, reclamando su falta de madurez en el trabajo.

-¡Otra vez con eso! —Exclamó el recién llegado mientras caminaba a paso rápido hasta su compañero, encontrándolo con la ventana de mensaje abierta. Con expresión cansada y una vena palpitándole en la frente, el oficial trato de no exaltarse —Kougami… tenemos un caso grande en las manos, el tiempo para resolverlo se agota, estoy dando lo mejor de mí para ayudarte y tu… ¡Te dedicas a perder el tiempo con esto! ¡Que rayos pasa contigo! —Replicó señalando acusadoramente a la pantalla. Llevaba soportando el comportamiento despreocupado del moren desde hace tiempo, pero de unos meses atrás, su compañero estaba más ido de lo normal—

-No te exaltes Gino… es solo un mensaje, lo enviaré y seguiremos con el trabajo —Respondió el aludido, restándole importancia al asunto—

-Todo era más práctico y eficiente hasta que empezaste a usar esa red. Mal momento en que Shusei te enseñó como usarla –Masculló entre dientes el oficial, viendo de soslayo como su compañero terminaba de escribir. Notó entonces a quien iba dirigido el mensaje y, al hacerlo, solo atinó a emitir una cansado suspiro, definitivamente el estrés iba a terminar matándolo— Kougami… ¿Esa chica de nuevo? ¡Es una menor! ¡Podrían demandarte!

-Tiene 17… —Susurró por lo bajo el pelinegro, desviando la mirada pues sabía que Ginoza tenía razón—

-Y tú 25, sigue siendo un crimen lo que haces. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kougami? ¿Terminar en la cárcel por corrupción de menores? –Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos— Ni siquiera la conoces, solo se envían mensajes, intercambian fotos, apenas has logrado verla de lejos una vez en un evento de la preparatoria de Shusei ¿En verdad vale la pena arriesgar tu trabajo por algo así?

-No lo entenderías…

Y ciertamente él tampoco podía comprenderlo, era ilógica aquella fijación por castaña. Todo había comenzado una tarde como cualquier otra mientras terminaba de ducharse. Apenas había terminado un caso y aquel relajante baño terminó siendo mejor que cualquier asenso que sus superiores pudiesen darle; como siempre hacía después de ducharse, esa tarde había encendido un cigarrillo mientras iba de camino a su habitación, gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrar a Shusei, su hermano menor, sentado frente a su computador, cosa que claramente odiaba pues tenía archivados allí una gran cantidad de casos que debía resolver ¡No era algo con lo que su hermano menor podía jugar!

Recordaba haberlo regañado mientras lo echaba de su habitación, poco le importó los reclamos que su revoltoso hermano pudiese tener y mucho menos le prestó atención a lo que decía, sin embargo, al sentarse a cerrar lo que sea que hermano estuviese haciendo, se encontró con el _"perfil de Facebook"_ de una chica y en él, se destacaba la fotografía de ésta. Nunca antes la había visto y, sin embargo, algo en ella se le hizo extrañamente familiar, recordó entonces aquellos extraños sueños que tenía cuando era niño, siempre veía a una mujer a su lado, alguna veces luchando espalda con espalda, otras viviendo una vida normal siendo compañeros de escuela, otras, en un mundo futurista donde el no valía nada y sin embargo, ella lo trataba como un ser humano, y ahora, casi 20 años después esa mujer había dejado de ser un sueño, su fotografía estaba frente a él. Poco después Shusei le habló de ella, su nombre era Tsunemori Akane, estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria y una de las chicas más populares del lugar.

-Akane-chan es más que una cara bonita —Le había dicho— Tiene el promedio más alto registrado en la escuela y aspira a ser una oficial como tú.

Aquello solo había incrementado su peculiar interés por la menor. Gracias a su atolondrado hermano, Kougami había aprendido a usar aquella red que hasta entonces le era indiferente y, después de varios días de duda en el que la imagen de la muchacha rondaba insistentemente su cabeza, había cedido, enviándole al fin una solicitud de amistad, luego, todo se dio inesperadamente rápido.

Si bien había comenzado con cautela, pronto aquella sensación de inseguridad desapareció, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, en solo unas horas habían entablado una relación amical, de confianza, una que ni siquiera con Gino había logrado tener. Ella lo comprendía de tal forma que no creía posible y él… él se sentía cada vez más cautivado por ella. Las horas se hicieron días, los días, semanas, las semanas meses y, para cuando se dio cuenta, Tsunemori Akane era parte indispensable de su vida. Solo un mensaje suyo bastaba para arreglar un pésimo día y una pequeña conversación por la cámara web era suficiente para devolverle la energía perdida. Para alguien como él, era ilógico, por no decir imposible, que algo así sucediese, pero allí estaba, había quedado prendado de la compañera de su hermano menor. Estaba enamorado de Tsunemori Akane.

Un par de meses fueron suficientes para caer rendido por ella. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su inteligencia, su torpeza, sus virtudes y sus defectos, toda ella en conjunto lo había cautivado de manera tal, que en algunas ocasiones había llegado a creer que solo después de su encuentro es que había empezado a vivir. "Tal vez nos conocimos en alguna otra vida" le había dicho ella en alguna ocasión y, si bien se mostró escéptico al principio, más tarde fue la única explicación que encontró para su extraña situación.

La voz de Gino diciéndole que podía marcharse a casa lo trajo de vuelta. No supo cuánto tiempo había divagado entre sus recuerdos, pero si estaba consciente de que tendría mucho trabajo acumulado después. Un cansado suspiro escapó de boca del oficial mientras iba hasta el estacionamiento del edificio; de camino, se aseguró de que su de por sí desordenado cabello, no estuviese más desordenado, después de todo, esa noche tenía una cita importante.

Su cumpleaños no era una fecha que celebrase con frecuencia, normalmente estaba trabajando por esas fechas y, sin embargo, esta vez era especial. Después de 4 meses de constante comunicación, al fin podría verla personalmente; no serían más video llamadas ni cortos mensajes, esta vez podría tenerla cerca. Inesperadamente, la iniciativa había partido de ella, él no se había atrevido a dar el primer paso pues no quería arruinar las cosas, mucho menos que ella le temiese, sin embargo, durante su última plática ella había dicho claramente aquella frase que él tanto ansiaba _"Quiero conocerte"_.

De pie y apoyado el barandal del mirador en el que se encontraba, Kougami veía el espectáculo de luces que la ciudad brindaba a esa hora. Ya casi anochecía y, sin embargo, dando que estaban en verano, el sol se negaba irse, dando como resultado un centellante atardecer, de esos que pocas veces la gente tenía la oportunidad de ver. Con todo y aquel magnífico espectáculo, el oficial no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, sería la primera vez que podría verla frente a frente.

Mentiría si dijese que no había soñado con ella. Con la vergüenza que aquello conllevaba, debía confesar que en alguna ocasión había tenido sueños "subidos de tono" con ella. Extrañamente, aun cuando nunca antes la había tocado, mucho menos besado, la amaba de forma tal que pareciese que, a veces pensaba, la había hecho suya mucho antes.

Y es que aun cuando no se conocían personalmente, habían establecido un vínculo emocional más fuerte del que habría podido imaginar. Habían creado algo que solo en cuentos de hadas figuraba, un sentimiento que parecía venir de mucho tiempo atrás, de épocas distintas, de vidas anteriores. Y aquello fue confirmado por ambos al momento en que cruzaron las miradas. Azul contra chocolate, facciones aún infantiles contra los fríos rasgos de la adultez, la luz y la oscuridad, todo y nada a la vez.

El sentimiento de añoranza, la ansiedad, los sueños extraños, todo se detuvo al momento en que al fin pudo tocarla. Cuando sus brazos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña y pudo percibir el cálido latir del corazón de ésta, acompasado con el suyo, Kougami lo supo, comprendió que aquello no había sido coincidencia. Todo, desde el hecho de haberse convertido en oficial, hasta el día en que Shusei jugase con su computador, había sido obra del destino, ese que se había detenido ¿Quién sabe cuándo? ¿Quién sabe dónde? Simplemente había parado hace mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, esa tarde de Agosto, en lo alto del mirador de Tokio, tras décadas de lucha innecesaria, de vidas perdidas y numerosas reencarnaciones, las ruedas del destino habían echado a andar una vez más.

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Chiquitito pero con mucho cariño . No quería dejar pasar esta fecha, es el cumpleaños de mi sabueso favorito, así que quise subir algo :3 Espero haya sido de su agrado. ¡Hasta la próxima! _


End file.
